


The Boy and the Dreamcatcher

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, MAMA Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their City of the Clouds, Minseok thinks he’s finally found his Dreamcatcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and the Dreamcatcher

The Earthen Grounds are damp, soaking through the leather soles of his shoes, and Minseok curses when he stumbles into a sunken hole, barely catching himself on time before walking around it. The tips of his toes ache with the trip, but he pushes through anyways, forcing his way through the thick bushes and tall trees surrounding him.

He’s read of earthen forests in the texts of foreign worlds back in his palace and he has to admit that the descriptions truly meet his expectations of them. He pushes his way past another tree, grunting when a small twig catches onto his silken robes, and starts to think that the descriptions in those texts weren’t descriptive enough.

Rustling catches his attention and he pauses from ducking under a larger branch. The sounds are coming from his left, but when he looks over his shoulder, the sounds start from his right instead. His eyes narrow in the darkness trying to see who or what is around him, but the moon’s light barely provides enough for him to see clearly. He can never be too sure with the variety of earthen animals he’s read up on or the strangers and criminals he’s seen in the nearby village.

The branch he holds onto slowly turns blue with his touch as he prepares to break it off of the tree it’s attached to, but he runs out of time before he can form his weapon. Someone jumps at him from his front, tackling him back onto the ground. It knocks the breath out of Minseok when he hits the earth, briefly seeing stars, and he gasps when he feels a weight settle itself onto his stomach. The person is warm, uncharacteristically so, and Minseok doesn’t understand why until the person traps his arms underneath its bent legs and clamps a hand over his mouth, a soft glow enveloping both of them.

“My king!” Baekhyun shouts, but he sounds distant, as if he’s in the back of Minseok’s mind as the person on top of him drains his energy. His ice glitters on the tree branch above them as the emanating light hits it from their bodies. He can’t summon his power and he doesn’t know why. “Minseok!”

Suddenly, a bright flash of light flows over them in waves, Minseok immediately closing his eyes at the first flash, and he can hear the person above him gasp in shock. The hand flies away from his mouth and the body on top of him teeters off-balance. It’s all Minseok needs to buck up and reach out to try and grab the attacker with a firm grip, but it’s not enough when the waves of light continue to flow around him.

“There’s more surrounding you!” Baekhyun yells again, sounding so much closer than before. Minseok gasps when an arm snakes around his waist before Baekhyun is speaking again into his ear. “I need to get you to safety, my king. You are too disoriented on this ground.”

Minseok frowns but keeps his eyes closed, knowing the atmosphere of these lands differ greatly than their birthplace in the sky. The air is thinner here compared to the clouds, easier to breathe in the nature and toxins in the area, and he hates to admit the mixture has caused him to become nauseous and weak in the past. “Use my ice,” he says instead, clinging with one hand onto Baekhyun’s around his waist, before raising his free hand in front of him. He still can’t see where the enemies are with Baekhyun’s light dousing out the entire forest. “You can’t keep this up for long on this earth,” he reminds, frowning when he’s twirled around his friend and he can hear clangs on rocks and thumps on trees, “You’re going to attract too much attention.”

“There are too many Fallen here,” Baekhyun says, words coming out panicked and rushed. His free arm swings to the side and Minseok turns with him, throwing out a leg to kick the oncoming enemy. “Your father had punished too many during his reign.” He gasps when they’re thrust forward, yelping in pain. “I’m afraid Jongdae had advised you wrongly this time. It is not best for you to visit these grounds, at least not within the next few years.” He growls as he turns and Minseok can feel the kick his friend tries to deliver to someone behind them. “I’m going to beat his ass whenever I go back up there.”

Despite the situation, Minseok laughs. He forces himself out of Baekhyun’s grip and turns until his friend comes to stand behind him, back-to-back. His hands reach out in front of him, trying to see if he can feel or hit anything, and he sighs when nothing appears. He can’t release a wave of frost like his friend releases a wave of light energy, but he can ice the ground and throw their opponents off-balance. “Baekhyun,” he quietly says, hearing an affirming hum, “Cut the lights.”

Darkness immediately surrounds them at his demand, Minseok blinking repeatedly to gain his vision back before he stomps and ice fractals spread from his foot. The damp soil freezes underneath them, spreading until he can hear people slipping and falling from his power. Behind him, Baekhyun laughs breathlessly before he commands beams of light to swim through the trees and take out the remaining attackers.

Within minutes, the rebels fall to the forest floor, mouths agape and eyes wide open as if they were scared to their deaths. Minseok breathes a sigh of relief at the outcome, feeling almost back to his normal self, and he wonders if the one who personally attacked him lays on the ground with its brethren.

“Minseok,” Baekhyun calls, catching his attention. When Minseok turns, he can see Baekhyun’s gold eyes clearly in the darkness. He looks fatigued but happy, eyes curving up the slightest bit with amusement swirling in his gaze. “Jongdae could have personally come down here himself if he wanted to see how I was doing.”

Minseok laughs, wondering how his friends have always been in-sync with each other. “Besides Jongdae wanting to know how you were doing, I also wanted to check on the Fallen.” He smiles when Jongdae’s name manages to bring a brighter smile on Baekhyun’s face before the rest of his sentence registers and Baekhyun is frowning instead. There’s a pained groan coupled with a tired sigh before Baekhyun is turning to make his way back to the nearby village.

“Most of them have remained,” Baekhyun quietly informs, making sure to hold stray branches out of the way for him, “They’re dutifully paying off their debts and continuing to give back to the surrounding communities before returning.” Minseok hums at the update, carefully treading behind his friend. “The ones we disposed of were the ones giving me the most trouble. Apparently, they have been waiting for your arrival to put whatever plan they had into action. But I stopped that one trying to drain your energy before it damaged you.”

A pebble digs into Minseok’s shoe when he takes the wrong step, miscalculating his stride by a few inches from Baekhyun’s, and he winces as pain blossoms through his foot. He glares at the stray rock, suddenly noticing the little sprinkles of light lining their way back to the outskirts of the forest.

“Two of the Fallen are almost complete with their sentences,” Baekhyun continues on, even though his tone hints he’s amused at Minseok’s actions, “I will send a message through you to Jongdae, if you don’t mind, my king.”

“Of course,” Minseok answers automatically, feeling beads of sweat roll down the sides of his face despite the fact his breaths are coming out in puffs of cold air in the summer heat. “I do not mind being the king and the messenger between the two worlds.” His words cause laughter to bubble out of his friend’s mouth, smiling as they fall into a comfortable silence. He didn’t realize how deep in the woods he had wandered, although it’ll make it easier for Baekhyun to clean up the slain bodies in the coming morning. He shakes his head at the disturbing thought.

When his parents had taken the throne of Crystallis, their literal City in the Clouds, they had created a system for those who disobeyed the laws of their land. Those who were found guilty would be sent to the earth below, distances away from their birth city, and would be made to live in a village first created by Minseok himself to ensure those who wanted to pay their debt would be able to do so without the involvement and speculation of humans.

So far, it has worked, with only a few wanting to escape and explore this wide planet instead. The only difference would be that Jongdae would be summoned to electrocute and kill off the specific cells in the brain able to produce a power if the criminal had one to begin with. The method had been tested and observed by the two healers of their city and it would never hurt, having learned that the brain has no true pain receptors itself. Since then, those who fell from their city were dutifully named the Fallen.

A twig snapping pulls Minseok out of his thoughts, wincing when he realizes he was the one who caused the small stick to break underneath his weight. He could feel it crack under his foot.

“We’re finally here,” Baekhyun murmurs, voice soft as he waits at the edge between the forest and the village. It surprises Minseok how well Baekhyun knows his way around this village and forest, but he supposes living here for the past few years would give his friend enough time to become the true guardian of the village. “Let me make some tea for you before you leave.”

 

Beyond the boundaries of Crystallis lays a sea of white, gentle waves of silver and gold weaving intricately with the tendrils of mist to shield its existence from the world below. It’s the sight Minseok returns to the morning after the first uprising and it never fails to take his breath away. He was born and raised in this City of the Clouds yet he doesn’t think he can get enough of the beauty and purity it provides.

Jongin stands next to him, admiring the view as well, and they wait for the sun to battle the clouds and win to rise again another day. It doesn’t take long, a section of the clouds glowing brighter within minutes, before the sun breaks through to greet them with his warm rays. When Jongin speaks, it’s quiet and soft, barely disturbing the atmosphere around them as a stray cloud makes its way for them to kiss them on the chest. “Do you need me to bring you to the healers?”

The cloud continues to push against them, causing Minseok to laugh as he lets the cloud swallow his body and pass around him. “No,” he eventually giggles out, turning to see Jongin’s amused stare directed towards him. He rolls his eyes playfully, turning to return to his palace. “How does Baekhyun manage to sneak in information to you?”

“Do you forget, my king?” Jongin questions in return, causing Minseok to pause before he enters his gardens leading to his side entrance. His eyes are dark when he stares, flecks of silver littering his irises, and Minseok thinks that no, he couldn’t have forgotten. “I can see everything happening in the village below.” He then bows towards him out of respect, before lifting his head up enough to send him a smile. “I shall return to my post.”

“As you were,” Minseok says even as Jongin disappears from sight, the black mist disturbing the clouds inching towards them and causing them to change formation. They’re not as fluffy as humans perceive, Minseok thinks, as he reaches out to touch one and watches as his hand slips through the condensation easily. They feel more refreshing, like a breath of crisp air. He smiles as he turns and follows the first stray cloud from earlier, letting it lead him back to his palace where Jongdae barrels him over. For the second time within twelve hours, Minseok falls back to the ground with a grunt, pain blossoming up the back of his head and his lower back.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae breathes, squirming uncomfortably on top of Minseok until the other finally pushes himself off of him.

When Minseok stands and gets a good look at his friend, he notices his advisor looks disheveled, hair a mess and cheeks flushed. His brows furrow in concern, looking around to see the hallways still deserted at this time of the morning. “Jongdae?” he asks, looking back to his friend, “What’s wrong?”

“I was worried,” Jongdae says, mumbling, as he tries to fix his own appearance, “Jongin stopped by before he left to get you and told me what happened. Your ice also cracked in my room.” His golden eyes shine with worry as he reaches out to tug Minseok in close by the cheeks and give him an once-over. “Are you okay? I hadn’t anticipated an uprising during the summer season.”

Minseok tries to smile despite his friend squishing his cheeks together. He’s starting to think the other’s doing it on purpose when he sees the hint of a smile growing on his advisor’s lips. “You can clearly see I’m okay, Jongdae,” he wheezes out when Jongdae smashes his cheeks together more, “Baekhyun treated me well.”

There’s a pause before Jongdae’s expression lightens – it’s infuriating how obviously in love he is with the Guardian of the Fallen – and Minseok smiles when Jongdae finally lets go of him and takes a step back to greet him properly. His advisor bends at the waist, right hand underneath his rib cage. “Welcome back, my king.”

The change in demeanor makes Minseok chuckle, returning the bow as well. “Thank you, Jongdae.” Joy bursts inside his chest when he straightens to see Jongdae flushing in embarrassment, always yelling at him to _stop doing that, you’re the king!_ “How was your night watching over the palace?”

Jongdae huffs at the question, reaching out to tug Minseok close and loop an arm around him. “It was truly relaxing without have to be by your side all day–” He jumps when Minseok jabs a frozen finger into his neck. “I’m sorry!” Jongdae yelps, pouting at him. Minseok simply laughs. “Everything was okay. Nothing went out of the ordinary.”

“I’m glad,” Minseok says softly, humming as he takes the chance to stare at his friend. The few maids and butlers who help tend to his palace have started their morning routines, walking throughout the corridors and foyers as they yawn or try to stretch out the kinks in their backs. But compared to Jongdae’s appearance, they’re a minor distraction.

Dark bags line the underside of Jongdae’s eyelids, his laugh lines around his mouth more defined, and it looks like he hadn’t gotten a true good night’s rest. Minseok frowns, reaching out to run soft fingertips along Jongdae’s cheekbone, watching as his friend releases a soft sigh at his touch. “Have you been lying to me, Jongdae?”

“No,” Jongdae answers quickly but with one glare from Minseok, he crumbles easily. When he panics, sparks of electricity fly off his fingertips. “Okay,” he breathes, snapping his fingers repeatedly to try and dispel the charges accumulating in his body, “Do you remember Yixing? The son of a Fallen who had partially served his time on the Earthen Grounds?”

Minseok stills at the question, clearly remembering who Yixing is. Yixing was only one of the few on the Earthen Grounds who appealed the decisions his father first set for him and his mother when he became of age. It took close for a year for Yixing and Minseok’s counsel to reach an agreement, with the decision that Yixing may be allowed to stay in Crystallis as long as he works in their medical hall. His mother had vehemently refused to return until she served out her correct punishment. It was a strange trial, yet Minseok allowed it for the sole fact that Yixing’s mother had committed her crime while Yixing was still a babe, unknown of his or his mother’s actions at the time. He frowns as he nods, gaze focusing on his friend again. “Yes, I do. Why?” He had not seen much of Yixing since the outcome.

“Well,” Jongdae says, trying his hardest to keep his gaze locked on his, “He requests a formal meeting with you. I haven’t accepted or denied; I simply told him I would use my best judgment depending on the situation.”

“What situation?”

“I don’t know.”

Minseok stares blankly at his friend, unimpressed. “And you’re supposed to be my advisor?”

“I didn’t know I’d be a bad one!” Jongdae wails, suddenly remembering the time of day and running off after a maid walking by. He doesn’t stop talking though, simply yelling through the large corridor. “I’ve been your advisor for how many years now? Almost a century? And I still can’t get things right!” His voice quiets when he speaks to the maid, giving her a genuine smile, before he’s running back towards him. “But I truly advise you to hear him out with Jongin and myself in the room. If you wish for more security, I can call upon Qian.”

“What makes you think I should accept this formal meeting with him?” Minseok can’t quite grasp why a former Fallen would request such a meeting with him. Usually, he allows his people to come see him whenever they please and he’s not meeting with his counsel or making his rounds on the Earthen Grounds. He has to admit he’s not the most formal of kings.

Jongdae shrugs, a thoughtful expression to his gaze. “He seemed genuinely concerned.”

“Then I will accept his request,” Minseok simply says, knowing his advisor’s empathy can only rival a mother’s with her newborn babe, “I will meet with him this afternoon.”

There’s no room for arguments, but he doubts there is any when he walks away and Jongdae dutifully follows, grabbing their breakfasts on the way and moving until they’re walking side-by-side back to his study.

 

Despite the terrors his father had made of never-ending parchments and continuously tending to the issues of the city, Minseok thinks his father was simply a distracted, elderly man who became tired of staying locked up in his study. When Minseok took over, he always had the balcony doors open to keep fresh air circulating within the room. Even when the winds grew and pushed his papers around, he would simply request Sehun to direct them another way. Sehun would happily oblige anyways. Minseok knows he gets bored sitting atop the tallest tower, keeping guard over the edges of their city and ensuring nobody accidentally falls off.

Minseok sighs when another breeze filters through the open doorway, aiding in a stray cloud entering his study. He’s currently reading a passage about the changing ways of the ground below yet he honestly thinks his father’s opinion was highly exaggerated. He doesn’t think all the parchments and paperwork with the combined effort of maintaining a just city is terrible. It simply comes with the position and he only hopes that he’s carrying on the legacy well.

He doesn’t realize time has slipped by him until a series of knocks pulls him out of his thoughts. He blinks when Jongdae opens his door and pops his head in, eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Yes, Jongdae?”

“Have you finished most of your tasks, my king?” Jongdae asks, opening the door to slip inside with a cheeky smile in place. He has a silver tray with a plate of food and a pitcher of water on it. “I also figured you missed your afternoon meal when I went out to take care of matters in the city proper.”

Minseok’s stomach instantly growls at the mention of food, an embarrassed smile crawling up his face when he places a hand on it. “You know me so well,” he mentions, watching as Jongdae places the tray in front of him. Minseok takes the pitcher of water before his friend can, pouring his own glass. “I’ve finished looking over most of Baekhyun’s reports and the current issues going on within our city. You’re doing a great job taking care of them.”

Jongdae smiles, obviously pleased with his answer, “I only try my best for the best king of the clouds.”

Minseok laughs at the absurdity of his friend. “You and Baekhyun are similar in so many aspects,” he comments, smile widening around his fork, as he watches Jongdae’s cheeks tint pink at his words, “From your eyes to the way you speak, you two are similar.”

Suddenly, Jongdae is fumbling for something tucked into his robes, sighing when he pulls a stack of papers out. “So,” he says, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from his personal matters, “Two of the Fallen are scheduled to return to the city tomorrow. How were their statuses, according to Baekhyun’s reports?”

Humming, Minseok searches for the files he recently read while simultaneously spooning more vegetables into his mouth. He finds the files quickly – _Lu Han_ and _Kang Seulgi_ – before handing it to Jongdae. “According to the reports, they have successfully completed out their tasks and debt with minimal errors or questionable actions. They seem safe to return home.”

“Were they in the uprising that attacked you last night?”

There’s a pause before Minseok shakes his head, taking a sip of water from his glass. “There were no traces of them within the forest.” Another set of knocks sound from the door, Minseok frowning as he looks to Jongdae confused. When his friend’s face pales, he rolls his eyes, expecting Jongin to pop in within minutes. “Yes?” he calls, waiting for a response.

“I might’ve neglected to tell you that the accepted meeting time with Yixing is now,” Jongdae mumbles quickly, running away towards the door to open it, only to run into Jongin’s back when he materializes into the room.

“I apologize,” Jongin says, opening the door ahead of him. Even with the lack of intonation, the lift of his lips hints away to his amusement at a grumbling Jongdae behind him. It makes Minseok hide his smile into his glass of water, finishing his meal with a large gulp. “Hello, Qian,” he greets, standing off to the side to allow the guard and visitor entrance, “And hello, Yixing.”

Qian and Yixing return the greeting, both of them bowing formally to Minseok, before Yixing bows to the other two men in the room. It catches Minseok off-guard, the way Yixing smiles politely and showcases the dimples in his cheeks. He appears calm, happy even, when he takes a curious glance around his study, as if this is the first time he has visited the palace in all its glory.

Minseok’s three witnesses stand in various parts of the room, watching and waiting, while Jongin takes the chance to walk towards his balcony and stand at its entrance. He stares out towards the gardens and clouds, demeanor always relaxed in any situation he’s put in. It helps calm Minseok’s racing heart when he looks to Yixing again, the man’s eyes perpetually dark. He doesn’t want to admit that the shades of blue and silver that make up his robes look exceptionally good on him.

“Good afternoon, Yixing,” Minseok finally greets, Yixing responding with another bow, “How has your shifts been in the medical hall?” It couldn’t hurt to start with small talk, but he guesses it will when the smile grows on Yixing’s face and all three of his witnesses turn to face him with a curious brow, or an incredulous look on his face courtesy of Jongdae.

“They have been going well, my king,” Yixing answers promptly, voice soft, “I hope you have been fairing well too, with the constant usage of your power and all.”

A chuckle escapes Jongin’s mouth at the words, Minseok glaring in his direction, because he honestly forgot he’s been cooling down the entire city with his power. He’s been making ice particles fall from the clouds hovering all around them, but the heat of the summer melts it completely before it can reach the ground. It’s enough to keep the city cool under the warm weather and after almost a century of doing this every summer season, he forgets that his powers are constantly activated at this time.

“I have been fairing well,” Minseok agrees, because it’s true. Yixing has a terrible habit of bringing the simplest facts to the surface that he can’t deny. “Why did you request a formal meeting?” He doesn’t miss the way Yixing looks over his shoulder towards Qian and Jongdae before taking a quick glance at Jongin who still has his back to them.

“I would like to discuss a few matters with you, if you don’t mind,” Yixing murmurs, smile falling off his face when he turns to face Minseok again, “I apologize, my king, but do we require a full audience?”

Minseok raises a brow at the question, glancing at his guard and watcher before sharing a look with his advisor over Yixing’s shoulder. “It is recommended, Yixing. You are a former Fallen.”

“By association,” Yixing immediately refutes, gaze suddenly darkening for a moment, before his gaze softens considerably. “The matters I wish to discuss are on a more personal level. I do express your advisor to remain though; I would like his knowledge and opinion.”

That definitely peaks Minseok’s interest, straightening up in his chair as if that would give him a better view of the man in front of him. Nothing screams danger to him, simply genuine discomfort, as Minseok stares into Yixing’s eyes, trying to pick out any form of dishonesty in them.

There isn’t any, Yixing taking to biting his lower lip at the king’s intense stare. “Qian,” Minseok suddenly calls, shifting his gaze to her, “You may resume your duties of the day.”

“King.” Qian looks hesitant, but she nods before waving farewell to the other witnesses in the room. “Call me again to escort him out.”

Once the door closes behind her, Jongin speaks up, a trace of a smile on his lips when he turns to face them. “I will resume my post.” His hand is up in a form of a still goodbye, before he receives acceptance from the king and disappears.

Jongdae and Yixing are the only two occupants within his study and Minseok beckons Jongdae over with a curled finger. “What is it you wish to discuss, Yixing?” he questions, gaze never leaving the healer’s as he watches the shift of emotions in his eyes. He almost flinches when Jongdae’s foot kicks his underneath his desk.

“It was something I heard in the medical hall,” Yixing starts, taking a step forward before a static of electricity flies across the floor in front of his foot. He stills at the sight before looking back up to Minseok. “I was healing one of the elderly – she had broken her hip after a fall – and she had mentioned something about Dreamcatchers.”

For the second time that day, Minseok is caught off-guard, only having heard myths and learned legends about them when he was a child. Dreamcatchers were rare in their world. No one knows their true origins, but it’s said that there’s one born every couple of centuries, some even finding ways down to the Earthen Grounds to live out a peaceful life and help those battling their mortal wars. The last one Minseok had ever heard of was when his parents were still alive and the king and queen of this city. It was a woman that time, one with the power of water, and she had been beautiful.

“What about them?” he manages to breathe out, voice sounding a lot softer than he intended. Yixing gives him a strange look he returns with a glare before he clears his throat. “What about Dreamcatchers?”

Yixing’s response is simple, a three-worded question that Minseok is wary of answering. “What are they?”

Without hesitation, Jongdae speaks in his place, voice steady and demeanor calm. “Dreamcatchers are known as a myth to our city. They are individuals who develop an additional technique throughout the early years in their life, even if they acknowledge it or not,” Jongdae pauses, brows furrowing as his lips purse in thought. “Actually, there had been one instance where a man had developed this special ability without having a primary elemental, physical, or mental power, but he ended up being a special case in that he could control time.”

“I see,” Yixing murmurs, brows furrowing in concentration.

“Dreamcatchers have the ability to pull nightmares out of another’s dream, filtering out all the darkness – in a sense – to leave the light to go through. With a Dreamcatcher within reach, children and adults alike wouldn’t have fitful nights and wake with old and newfound terrors in mind. It eases them into living a full, wonderful life.”

Jongdae falls silent after his short explanation, both he and Minseok staring at the other man in front of them. Yixing appears confused, shifting from foot to foot. “But why are they rare?” he finally asks, “I don’t understand why that woman mentioned them to me.”

Minseok sighs, slumping back into his chair, as he stares at the other. “Our city ends up going to war with a foreign city on the Earthen Grounds that have managed to create technology to reach us,” he starts, watching as Yixing nods at his example, “Those who have developed powers within our grounds offer to fight and protect our people from harm. A woman, no older than her childbearing prime, finds herself caught in a battle with a man who knows how to use swords and weapons that explode. She gets caught in the crossfire and watches as her comrade falls to an explosion – a terribly gruesome sight – before the war ends and she returns home. But she can’t sleep, not peacefully anyways, because she will always dream of that day she believes she could have done something to prevent that, living day by day with the knowledge that she can no longer talk to that one person she cherished most in the air.”

Yixing releases a small puff of air, mouth falling open the slightest bit in understanding. “Oh.”

“It may not seem like much,” Minseok continues, “But Dreamcatchers are treasured in our land. It had been rumored that the idea and birth of Crystallis was because a Dreamcatcher saw it in the first queen’s dreams and encouraged and helped her to create it.”

There’s a small smile on Jongdae’s lips when Minseok finishes, feeling his lips tugging up into a smile as well. They’ve always liked the stories about Dreamcatchers, hiding away in the library when they were mere children to read up on anything they could find about them. Minseok had even begged his father and mother to tell him all the myths they could remember as bedtime stories, hoping to find his own personal Dreamcatcher to lull him to sleep when his eventual position would create a stressful and fitful life for him.

Minseok doesn’t even realize Yixing is smiling too until Jongdae nudges him on the shoulder, clearing his throat, before speaking for him. The depths of Yixing’s eyes are endless. “Why were you curious about them?” Jongdae asks, raising a brow in curiosity, as he moves to stand with his hip jutted out and a hand resting on it. “I’m sure you had asked the elderly woman what they were.”

Yixing smiles embarrassedly as he brings a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, “Well, I honestly did ask her, but she got side-tracked when an elderly man walked in complaining of seeing too many beautiful women in front of him.”

Jongdae scoffs. “It was Grandfather Lee, wasn’t it?”

“Of course,” Yixing answers, laughing, “But she did tell me that I looked like a Dreamcatcher while I was healing her.” He shrugs. “She said something about my eyes when I spoke to her. But after hearing what you both said, I believe she may be experiencing mild fatigue or mental deterioration.”

Minseok stills at the healer’s words, eyes widening in shock. “What?” Surely, they couldn’t have a Dreamcatcher in their generation. It’s been centuries since the last one had appeared.

In front of them, Yixing shakes his head softly. “I highly doubt I’m a Dreamcatcher. I have dreams of all scales from pleasant ones to nightmares.”

“Who is the woman you healed?” Jongdae questions immediately, walking around the desk to grab at Yixing’s arm, “And I apologize, Yixing, but Minseok has to return to the parchments on his desk.”

“Her name is Boa,” Yixing answers, eyes widening in shock as Jongdae pushes him towards the door in haste, “She’s a pleasant woman. I admire her– Thank you for allowing me to take some of your time, my king.” Yixing manages a grateful smile over his shoulder and Minseok swears he can get lost in the way Yixing’s dark eyes contradict the gentle smile on his face.

He also has to personally thank Jongdae with sending him down to the Earthen Grounds to see Baekhyun for the next week whenever he returns.

 

“I’m certain,” Minseok reassures the next day, possibly for the twentieth time, as he shoves Jongdae towards Jongin who clearly looks amused. The clouds appear as wisps during the setting sun, tendrils of grey and blue creating mixtures of colors in the sky, and Minseok believes the clouds have a mind of their own when white crawls over the concrete and grass of his gardens to block his view of Jongdae trying to kick his shin. “Jongdae!”

“I’m your advisor!” Jongdae yelps out, tripping over a root, “You need to be constantly _advised_. I can’t leave you here unattended!”

Minseok rolls his eyes, unintentionally making snowflakes fall from the cloud wrapping around them. “I’m sure you mean _supervised_ , and I am more than capable of tending to myself.”

“But–”

“Don’t you want to see Baekhyun?” Minseok asks as a last resort. He smiles in triumph when Jongdae stills and blushes. “Baekhyun had said you could freely visit him to see how he was doing.”

There’s a pause before Jongin bursts with laughter, entire demeanor lifting until he actually looks his age, and Minseok laughs with him. Jongdae doesn’t look amused, but he quickly turns away to head towards Jongin instead. His hand is already outstretched for Jongin to grab and Minseok barely hears his and Jongin’s last words as the two disappear from view in front of him.

“If I come back to see the palace made of ice crystals again, I’m banishing you to the Earthen Grounds because I can.”

“You know that is not true, advisor. Only Minseok can banish himself to the Earthen Grounds.”

Minseok laughs at the bizarre duo, walking back through the paths of his gardens until he accidentally bumps into Yixing crouching on the ground healing one of the roses. He almost trips over him, reaching out frantically and grabbing hold of the bushes next to him to keep his balance. He winces when the prickles of the roses stick his hand.

“Minseok!” Yixing gasps, quickly standing to face him. Minseok couldn’t even see him next to the bushes. “What are you doing?”

“I didn’t see you there,” Minseok breathes, biting his lip in discomfort as he removes his hand from the rose bush. The cuts sting in the open, cold air. “Wonderful.”

Yixing chuckles before he’s reaching out to hold onto his hand, making sure his palm is still facing up. “I’m a healer, my king,” Yixing reminds, his other hand glowing before he hovers it over his, “It will only take a matter of minutes.”

Minseok watches as the warmth from Yixing’s hand flows into his, warming his skin and promoting the cells to proliferate underneath it. The cuts slowly close until there’s hardly any scars left, Yixing pushing the extra energy until nothing remains. Minseok doesn’t realize he’s staring at their hands until someone is clearing their throat and Minseok snaps his head up to see Qian smiling at them from the side entranceway of the palace.

“Jongdae wanted me to ensure you finished all your paperwork and everything for the day,” she says, although she doesn’t look like she’s going to enforce him to do anything.

“I have to go to the medical hall to check up on Boa,” Yixing says, dropping their hands to take a step back. He smiles as he bows to each of them before taking his leave. “Take care.”

Minseok refuses to acknowledge the flush that spreads across his cheeks until he pushes past a giggling Qian and makes his way to his study where he can drown in all his paperwork until he falls asleep on his desk.

 

Minseok can’t stop thinking about Yixing. He can’t stop thinking about his gentle yet strong ways and the fact he seems like a contradiction in himself. He always manages to catch sight of him in his gardens or walking the outskirts of the city after, but he tries not to get caught. He wonders briefly if it’s possible for Yixing to truly be a Dreamcatcher. It would be beneficial since he’s a healer primarily.

“It is entirely possible,” Jongin suddenly voices, appearing next to Minseok on the balcony. Minseok’s too tired from his nap to jump and be surprised. “Despite being born to a woman who had fallen, he has been genuine with his efforts in this city since his appeal.”

“When I get rid of my advisor, I still manage to have a back-up one,” Minseok jokes, although there’s barely a hint of a smile or amusement in his eyes. His view from his room is of the vast sky, a never-ending sea of darkness with the stars littering it, and he doesn’t dare look away in fear of missing something so breathtaking.

“Yixing is making his way to your gardens again,” Jongin informs, “From the city proper, as he has every night once he’s done with his day in the medical hall.”

Minseok hums in acknowledgment. He already knows Yixing has been coming to his gardens for as long as he can remember. He has memories of Yixing wandering through them at night, hand outstretched as he lets his fingertips run across the tops of the shrubs and flowers in his path. The flora had brighten under his power, almost glowing, as they straighten and almost greet the healer with smiles on their petals, vines from the shrubs reaching out to wrap around his fingers in gratitude before he pulls away from them.

It isn’t even unusual. He has always made his gardens open so those from the city can wander within it, get lost in their thoughts, and appreciate the beauty around them. Jongdae calls him sentimental, emphatic, but he thinks he’s aesthetic. He has always appreciated nature’s beauty and matters of the mind.

“Would you like me to bring you to the gardens to discuss the matters of Dreamcatchers with him personally?”

Minseok scoffs at the question, finally removing his gaze from the sea in front of him to stare at his friend. “It’s infuriating how much you know of everything happening around you.”

The corner of Jongin’s lips quirk up when he looks down at him, hand reaching out to hold his as a warning. “It helps that Jongdae relays most of your personal affairs with me in our downtime. It amuses Sehunnie as well when we join him on the tower.”

Minseok doesn’t mention Jongin’s affectionate slip-up in Sehun’s name, but he does harden his finger with ice when they land before jabbing it in Jongin’s side and causing him to teleport unconsciously to another part of the gardens. His grin is smug when Jongin appears from behind a shrub to glare at him.

“You are one of the most childish kings I have known to date.”

“I believe keeping a young mentality lengthens the lifespan,” Minseok refutes easily, grin widening into his natural gummy smile, “It has worked thus far.”

“I’m always watching,” Jongin says in response. It confuses Minseok, simply because Jongin disappears right after, leaving him alone in his gardens where the flowers in the center glow within the darkness.

Minseok isn’t far from them, nicknamed the Light Bringers, and he thinks about how much time and effort Baekhyun had put into creating the new species when he still lived in the clouds. He had worked tirelessly with the previous keeper of the gardens to create a delicate balance between the light particles and natural life and growth of the flowers, and it’s created a beautiful sight in itself.

“Baekhyun has continuously done a great job wherever he goes.”

Yixing’s voice is as soft as a rose’s petals, washing over Minseok and relishing in it. He hasn’t met a person whose voice is as calming as his in a long time. He waits until Yixing takes it upon himself to stand next to him, looking over the gardens as well in the darkness. “I have chosen right in my counsel.”

“Indeed, you have,” Yixing murmurs, smiling when Minseok looks to him. “You have been a fair king.”

It startles Minseok into laughter, surprised at the words. Yixing is staring at him like he’s grown another head, which he possibly could’ve because of old myths, but he’s sure he hasn’t within a matter of seconds. “I try,” he says in response, smiling up at the healer. His heart speeds when the confusion on Yixing’s face transforms into something softer, the lines around his eyes easing until he almost looks serene. Minseok briefly wonders if he needs Yixing to check the palpitations of his heart.

“Why are you out here, my king?” Yixing asks, hand waving vaguely to the gardens around them, “It seems slightly unusual at this time of night.”

There are a few others wandering through the outskirts, catching sight of them before walking the other way, and they can recognize Sehun walking through the eastern garden arch, winds accompanying his sides. Minseok shrugs before moving to sit on one of the marble benches nearest the Light Bringers. “You visit the gardens every night. I wanted to discuss Dreamcatchers with you again.”

“Again?” Yixing questions, eyes widening in shock, before quickly following after him, “I don’t believe I am one, Minseok.” He then looks amused, dimple appearing even if he’s not truly smiling. “You know I visit the gardens every night?”

Minseok blushes at the question, the temperature around them dropping drastically before a gust of wind shakes him out of it. “Boa was a strong woman in the past,” he answers, avoiding Yixing’s gaze when he sits next to him, “She’s a truly valuable source when it comes to Dreamcatchers. She’s one of the few who have personally been in contact and became friends with one.”

Minseok realizes belatedly that Yixing is no longer in his formal robes, the silvers and blues of his clothes replaced with loose pants and an equally loose shirt with the sleeves cut off. His outfit reveals more skin than necessary and Minseok quells the thought of how beautiful the black contrasts to Yixing’s pale skin.

“You aren’t as discrete as you think, my king,” Yixing says softly, laughing quietly. His hands remain in his lap, but now he’s wringing them, eventually settling on playing with the bracelet on his wrist. It was a gift from Baekhyun when he helped heal his dying flowers and an injured Jongdae in the past. There’s a word engraved in the silver – _fearless_ – and Minseok thinks he is, rightfully so.

Minseok remembers why he tried to avoid seeing Yixing for so long since the decision. Within that one year where Yixing fought for his right in the city, Minseok had fallen for the healer, to a degree. He had admired the way the other argued for what he thought was right, fought with his mother to appeal her case too, but a murder was a clear violation of the laws set forth by the first queen of Crystallis. Even then, Yixing was handsome, hair longer than it is now, but still with the same charm and beauty that graced his features he clearly retained from his mother.

“You’re still staring, Minseok,” Yixing whispers, shocking Minseok into almost falling off the bench. “Minseok!”

“I apologize,” Minseok breathes, feeling his body warm with Yixing’s hand around his arm, pulling him in close until their thighs are touching. He knows there’s a red flush to his cheeks, but he hopes the moon’s rays aren’t as bright as they appear to be. When he tries to pull his arm back, Yixing doesn’t let him nor does he look away from his face. “Yixing.”

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Yixing murmurs, lips tugging up into a small smile. Yixing’s eyes are dark, mimicking the night sky around them, but Minseok swears he’s starting to see the swirls of the universe within them. Minseok flinches when Yixing slowly raises a hand to his cheek, gently reaching out to run a fingertip over a closed lid when Minseok closes it. “As beautiful as the ice you control. When was the last time we met before the other day?”

“Officially?” Minseok asks, opening his eyes again to stare at the other. He can see hues of purple and blue in Yixing’s eyes. He looks amused.

“Was there an unofficial time we met?”

“No,” Minseok is quick to answer, pulling away when he feels another gust of wind caress his arm. It feels like a warning sign. Sehun is probably nearby watching their every move. He’s always been so protective over him. “We haven’t _officially_ met in years.”

Yixing’s eyes darken again. “Since the trial.”

There’s a soft glow emanating from Yixing’s hands, almost rising of their own accord, and Minseok doesn’t understand what’s going on until he’s being blown back by a stronger gust. His vision swims at the attack. When he manages to look up, Sehun is standing there in similar clothes to Yixing with his back to him. The winds are strong around them and Minseok frowns.

“That is enough,” Sehun declares, Minseok looking to Yixing in front of the watcher to see him in a similar position on the ground. “You will return to your home.”

Despite the arguing he expects, Minseok is surprised to see Yixing nod silently instead, standing before he bows and takes his leave. He disappears from sight within minutes, retreating back to the western outskirts of the city.

Winds gather around Minseok on the ground, gently raising him up to stand on his own two feet. “Minseok,” Sehun hisses, whipping around to stare him down. He appears angry. He probably should be. “What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Minseok echoes, frowning harder at the other. “You shouldn’t even be down here!”

Sehun huffs, green eyes glittering in the moon’s light as he rolls his eyes, arms crossing in front of his chest. “I’m taking a break. What does it look like?”

“And you choose to spend your break watching over me and ruining any chances of me finding someone to rule at my side?” Minseok’s brow is raised, foot tapping the ground as ice spreads from the soles of his feet and creates fractals around where he stands. “What if a child is wandering around this time of night and slips off the edges of the city? You won’t know to save her from imminent death. Or an elderly man, maybe.”

“That’s why I have Jongin looking out for me,” Sehun easily says, waving his hand in the air dismissively. “I don’t appreciate you fraternizing with the enemy.”

It’s Minseok’s turn to scoff, foot stilling. “Yixing is not the enemy.”

“Then why haven’t you tried contacting him after the trial?”

“Because I didn’t have the time.” Minseok glares when Sehun raises a brow at him, clearly unimpressed with his answer. “I had Baekhyun follow him around to ensure he was accommodating well to his birth city. I didn’t need to contact him when I had Baekhyun to do it for me.”

Sehun frowns. “And after you assigned Baekhyun to the grounds below?”

Minseok forces a smile to his lips, laughing awkwardly when Sehun’s frown starts to include a glare too. “When Jongdae doesn’t get a chance to go to the city proper, Jongin sometimes informs me of his whereabouts and what he’s doing?”

“Jongin!” Sehun suddenly shouts, turning to his side when Jongin appears instantly at his call. “Stop informing Minseok of everything.”

Jongin smiles, always calmer between the two. “I only inform him of what he asks.” He turns to face Minseok next. “Also, my king, Yixing’s eyes appeared different tonight than what I have previously seen.”

“Don’t indulge him in anything!”

Minseok glares at Sehun, dropping the temperature around them out of spite, and watches in satisfaction as Sehun shivers before lifting himself up with his winds to go back to his refuge of the tower.

 

The next time Minseok sees Yixing, the healer is walking through the outskirts of the city. He’s wearing one of his blue and silver woven tunics with dark pants. He’s even wearing a hat made from the largest leaves of his garden. He doesn’t know whether to be highly amused or offended he took something from his open property.

“Minseok?” Yixing calls, walking past his palace only to catch sight of him sitting in his gardens. He’s lifting up the front of his hat to see better and Minseok suddenly feels tired, thinking that Yixing still looks handsome drowning in an assortment of colors and foliage. “Minseok, are you okay?”

“Hey, Yixing,” Minseok greets, voice uncharacteristically soft, as he waves. He doesn’t know why he feels so weak. He supposes it’s a good thing he’s already sitting on one of the other benches in his gardens nearest the city.

“It’s hotter today than normal,” Yixing comments, eyebrows furrowing together, as he makes his way for him. He looks worried. “The summer also seems to be running a day or two longer than the usual season.”

“Is that so?” Minseok breathes out, wondering if it’s too late to comment about how Yixing’s presence calms him naturally, like the way the woman was able to easily calm him when he was a babe and his mother had been out on official matters. That has been centuries though, way too long to remember the actual feelings involved then. He breathes in Yixing’s scent when he moves in close enough to sit beside him, not minding the fact it smells like the sterile liquids and creams of the medical hall.

“Minseok?”

Minseok feels dizzy, the air suffocating him the warmer it gets. He groans as he sways slightly before leaning over until his head rests on Yixing’s shoulder. “Why is it getting so hot?” he mumbles, sighing, before he blacks out.

 

The ground rumbles unnaturally, shaking underneath Minseok’s feet. It’s uprooted the shallowest plants in his gardens and tipped over the vases and statues sitting on the shelves in his dining hall. It sends a flare of panic in Minseok as he tries to run down the corridor to his gardens, but he trips instead, stumbling until he’s landing in a pair of strong arms.

“King,” someone breathes in relief, arms tightening around him, “We have to go.”

Minseok shakes his head, trying to push the other away. “No. My people must find safety first.”

“Then stay in an area where you will not be harmed.”

The rumbling gets worse, creating cracks in the walls surrounding them, before Minseok wakes with a gasp. He feels wet all over, sweat soaking into the sheets beneath him, and he groans when the gentle rock to his shoulder stops. When he blinks up at the person sitting next to him, it’s Yixing, still in the clothes he last saw him in. “Yixing?” he breathes, closing his eyes when a cool hand covers them. “What happened?”

“You fainted, my king,” Yixing whispers, voice soothing his mind.

There’s a different sort of warmth enveloping him with another warmer hand holding his. He tightens his hold on the hand, feeling the other person squeeze back, before Jongin is speaking to him. “You have turned our summer season into a winter wonderland, Minseok,” Jongin says, “The clouds have been crying tears of joy in your absence.”

Minseok smiles softly at the image, the clouds finally having their peace without him around. “Is it still snowing?”

“Of course.”

By the minute, Minseok starts to feel better, lighter. The fatigue that was weighing him down recedes until there’s nothing left and Minseok briefly wonders what Jongdae will say when he finds out what’s happened since he left, unconsciously drifting into a light sleep. He probably will never leave his side again, but the sudden image of Jongdae pouting enters his head and he smiles at the sight.

“He’s had energy drained from him,” Yixing’s voice enters his head, echoing within his mind. Yixing sounds confused. “He never recovered from that.”

“It was a woman,” Jongin simply says, “She attacked him and drained his energy on the Earthen Grounds when he did his monthly routine.”

Minseok tiredly opens his eyes when the cooling sensation leaves them, groaning, as he turns on his side closer to Jongin. He doesn’t see Yixing’s gaze darken, changing from the beautiful swirls to black, too focused on Jongin’s thumb rubbing soothingly on the back of his hand. He remembers when Jongin came to them too. He was from the city at the opposite side of the world, stumbling onto their land confused with two guards propositioning a trade he had no idea about at the time. His parents had been the one to accept and they had taken him under their wings, metaphorically speaking. He’s always acted like a brother to him as much as Jongdae has since he was born.

“You appear to know who is capable of doing this,” Jongin comments after several minutes.

Minseok looks up at that, vision focusing on Jongin who appears genuinely interested in Yixing. When he looks over his shoulder, Yixing’s gaze is incredibly dark, almost to the point where he can’t see his pupils at all. He frowns, reaching out with his other hand to touch Yixing’s cheek. “Yixing?”

“My mother died with Baekhyun’s light, didn’t she?” Yixing questions lowly, looking away from Jongin to Minseok, but neither of them flinches with the intensity of his stare. “I recognized her energy signature within you.”

“I recognized her form in the aftermath,” Jongin answers for him, never letting go of Minseok’s hand. Minseok honestly didn’t know it was Yixing’s mother who attacked him, but the similarities in warmth doesn’t appear coincidental. “It appears as though she broke, metaphorically.”

“She was set to return in a month’s time.”

“It was a month too late for her.”

Minseok watches as pain and anger swirl in Yixing’s eyes before they soften to understanding and resignation. To an outsider, that’s all they can see, but to Minseok, he can see the lost man underneath. He can remember Yixing yelling at his mother to stay with him, fighting his hardest to get her case settled so she can stay in the sky and live where she grew up, but he couldn’t succeed with her adamant refusal. His heart aches for him.

“Would you like me to take you to the ground to grieve for her?” Jongin questions quietly, squeezing Minseok’s hand once more before loosening. Minseok takes that as his chance to sit up slowly, removing his hand to scoot further up his bed. “With our king’s approval, of course.”

“Of course,” Minseok agrees, reaching out to touch Yixing’s cheek. He stops before he can when Yixing flinches before relaxing again. He closes his eyes when Minseok touches his shoulder. “You may visit the Earthen Grounds.”

“May she return to the sky?” Yixing asks, voice uncharacteristically small, “I want her to return to where she was born.”

Minseok doesn’t hesitate, nodding as he pulls Yixing into a hug. It surprises all of them, but he doesn’t stop and Yixing doesn’t pull away. Instead, he pulls him closer, burying his face in Minseok’s shoulder. “She may return to the sky, as all others have. Leave tonight with Jongin.”

There’s a blanket of silence over them, as Jongin remains their witness, smiling as he catches Yixing’s genuine smile and relief over Minseok’s shoulder that Minseok can’t see.

“Thank you.”

 

“Jongin filled me in on what I missed while I had been on the Earthen Grounds,” Jongdae says in a form of greeting, entering Minseok’s study looking refreshed and happy. “He also explained to me why Yixing is down there with Baekhyun while I had to return to my position here.”

Minseok’s too busy engrossed in the new stack of papers lined up on his desk. There have been quite a number of deaths and a few births within the past week and he needs to sign off on each one of them, legalizing each person’s beginning and end and making sure they are celebrated whether they had Fallen or not. “Hello, Jongdae,” he greets distractedly, signing off on a new babe by the name of Yerin, “How was your trip?”

“My trip was fantastic,” Jongdae says and Minseok could hear him rolling his eyes. “Baekhyun has a fantastic body.”

“Was that necessary to include?” Minseok mumbles, trying to force the oncoming images away, “Although, I could’ve told you that long ago.”

Jongdae’s pouting when Minseok finally looks up at him, making him laugh at the adorable sight. “You’re a liar and you know it.”

Minseok sticks his tongue out at him, winking. “I know.”

“Then tell me about this thing going on with you and Yixing.” Jongdae demands, stomping his foot once like a child. “Are you still attracted to him after all this time? Have you finally come to terms with your admiration for him?”

With most personal questions directed at him, Minseok avoids it like the bubonic plague. “What admiration?” He’s gone back to signing documents, reading over each person’s file carefully.

“Stop it with the avoiding,” Jongdae groans, exasperated, as he slumps in the plush chair in the corner of the room. “I can tell when you do all your little _Minseok_ things and I just want a clear answer out of you. Jongin told me you hugged Yixing. He and Sehun also caught you two having a moment in your gardens in the middle of the night. Give me all the personal details, so I know what to do with my life.”

“What life?” Minseok mumbles in return, chancing a glance at his friend. “What would Baekhyun say?”

“You’re so rude when you don’t want to answer my questions,” Jongdae deadpans, sighing as he pushes himself off of the chair to go to the open balcony. Minseok stifles a laugh as Jongdae literally drags his feet across his carpeted floor. “I just want to know if the King of the Clouds will finally have someone to stay at his side when I move to the Earthen Grounds to stay with Baekhyun.”

Minseok curses when his hand slips and he accidentally creates a large slash across a boy’s birth certificate, going by the name Chan. He’s going to have to ask the one in charge of medical documents to re-create it. “What did you say?” he calls out to Jongdae after setting aside the document and carefully placing his quill back in its designated inkbottle. He can see Jongdae’s back from where he sits.

“I said,” Jongdae repeats, turning to give him a placating smile over his shoulder, “I want to know if the King of the Clouds will finally have someone to stay at his side.”

“That is _clearly_ not what you said,” Minseok says in a rush, trying to get to his friend faster but stumbling in his robes in the process. When he reaches his friend, his necklace is digging uncomfortably into his collarbone and he feels a weight taken off of his shoulders when Jongdae instinctively reaches out to fix it again, setting the pendant right in the center of his upper chest.

“You still wear this makeshift crown when I had ensured we got the most beautiful collection of bloodstone and aquamarine stones for your true crown.” Jongdae’s expression is soft, voice sounding affectionate. “We searched for months to create the perfect crown.”

“And I’ve told you I didn’t need the perfect crown,” Minseok argues, words sounding familiar on his tongue, “Tell me again. When do you plan on moving to the Earthen Grounds?”

“When you have finally accepted Yixing into your life,” Jongdae answers as easily, smiling when a mist of black suddenly fans out around them, as Jongin appears, Yixing right at his side. “I’m afraid my time is up for now,” Jongdae says with a smile, leaning over to kiss Minseok on the forehead. He winks when he pulls away. “I have to plan my resettlement. I’ll come bother you again later and wrench all the details out from you.”

Minseok has finally come to terms with the fact he doesn’t know what’s going on half the time and he jumps when he feels a hand grab his arm to pull him backwards the same moment Jongin steps around him from behind to grab Jongdae’s hand and teleport off of his balcony. He collides with a chest and he looks up confused to see Yixing’s pink, puffy eyes staring back down at him. Despite the obvious fact he was crying, he looks serene with lips turned up at the corners.

“Chanyeol is taking care of my mother,” Yixing announces, gently pushing at his back to help him stand upright again, “He said it will take a few hours and I don’t particularly want to be there when he does it.”

“So you chose to come here?” Minseok asks, turning to face him properly. His cheeks are warming and his heart is speeding at the thought. “You were only gone two days. You came back a day early.”

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Yixing confesses, turning away from the view of the clouds to go back into the room. Minseok follows after him, watching as the traditional robes move with each step. “They’ve been nonstop for the past few days.”

“Wait,” Minseok interrupts, stopping in his tracks. “What?”

There’s little distance between him and the healer and it’d be easy to walk over and pull him into another hug, but he doesn’t. Not yet anyways.

“Nightmares,” Yixing repeats, staring him straight in the eyes, “I’ve seen some of the Fallen die in my dreams, some from Baekhyun’s light when he couldn’t save them and others by each other. I even saw a child’s death in my dreams.” The fatigue is evident underneath his eyes, making him look a lot older than he actually is. It worries Minseok into taking those extra few steps to trace the dark paths with his fingertips. It seems to soothe Yixing, making him close his eyes and relax back into the chair. “The nightmares are outweighing the beautiful dreams I used to have of the city and the clouds. I can’t control it either.”

Yixing is enchanting even with the scars he carries, lulling Minseok in until his hand cools with his power and his fingertips trace a cheekbone before he’s gently cupping Yixing’s face. Yixing opens his eyes at his touch, looking up at him surprised, before his eyes soften and he leans into it. Minseok’s heart pounds harder.

“Have I told you your eyes are beautiful?” Yixing questions, smiling as he gently noses his way into Minseok’s palm. His lips touch his skin but he doesn’t kiss it. Minseok wishes he did. “Because they are.”

“You might’ve once,” Minseok answers anyways, smiling as Yixing brings a hand up to grab his free one. “Do you know your eyes resemble the galaxy?”

The way Yixing frowns in confusion throws the moment off, Yixing looking around until he spots a mirror in the far wall. He gets up immediately and drags Minseok with him, not really giving him a choice in the matter with his hand firmly clasped in his. “My eyes have never looked like the galaxy,” he explains, brows furrowed, “They have always been as dark as the night sky.”

“Then why–” Minseok mirrors Yixing’s expression, frowning in confusion when they go up to the mirror and Yixing can see the purples and blues in his eyes himself. The colors slow until they’re a static swirl under his knowledge. “They look like the galaxy.”

“They usually don’t,” Yixing mutters, leaning in close to the mirror, “Why are they like this?”

“I don’t know,” Minseok answers honestly, pulling on Yixing’s hand to get him to stop breathing on his mirror. There’s a set frown to his lips but it lightens when Yixing turns to stare at him questioningly. “I’ll have to clean that mirror if you keep breathing all over it.”

“Oh.”

“But your eyes look like they’re returning to normal.”

“Really?” Yixing asks, quickly looking back to the mirror and leaning in. True enough, the colors are disappearing until all that remains is black. “That’s strange.”

Minseok frowns in thought. “It looked like you truly had the eyes of a Dreamcatcher.”

“I wouldn’t think my eyes would change,” Yixing mumbles, eyebrows furrowing as he messes with his fringe. It seems like he’s doing it out of habit. “Maybe I’m just tired and my healing is affecting me in an odd way.”

“Maybe,” Minseok murmurs, tugging on Yixing’s hand again because he’s breathing all over his mirror. Yixing still hasn’t let go of him and he’s sure he can feel his palm freezing in his own in his nervousness. “Try and rest now.”

Yixing’s eyes widen, looking to him shocked. “You mean here?”

Minseok blanches. “No, not here!” he shouts, wincing at how loud he sounds. He finally pulls his hand away from Yixing’s to wave it in front of his face dismissively. “I meant in your own house. Maybe resting in your own home will make you more comfortable and reduce the nightmares.”

“I respectfully decline,” Yixing says, giving him a small smile before bowing, “Unless you have a spare mattress in your palace I may use for a few hours.”

Minseok frowns at the innocent smile in front of him. “Return to your house, Yixing,” he says firmly, unintentionally making Yixing laugh. He gasps when he’s suddenly tugged against the other, hands coming up to brace against Yixing’s chest, as arms wrap around his waist. He has to crane his neck to look up at the healer, eyes slowly developing those same swirls again. “Yixing?” He squeaks when Yixing pushes his nose into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, leaving a small kiss on the exposed skin there before pulling away and making his way towards the door. “Yixing!”

“I couldn’t resist, my king,” Yixing says with a cheeky smile, bowing to him once more before he makes a speedy exit, leaving Minseok standing there with his mouth and eyes wide open in shock.

 

“You’re kidding me!” Jongdae screeches, Minseok wincing as he makes his way through the city proper. He feels self-conscious. Everybody is staring at him and he can’t help but continuously bow his head in greeting to those that take the time to properly greet him first. It also doesn’t help that Jongdae is screeching like a large hawk in the middle of the large crowds.

“Will you keep it down?” Minseok hisses, stopping in his tracks to glare at his friend. “You’re creating a commotion.”

“I think I have the right!” Jongdae screams back before he finally quiets and stalks up to him, jabbing a finger in his chest. A few of the crowd watching them gasps at the blatant disrespect while others try to dissuade the upcoming rumors saying this scene may have happened one too many times before in different situations. “You need to tell me what else he’s done besides give you a love smack.”

Minseok stares at his advisor incredulously, wondering if he’s learning all of this from Baekhyun and those of the Earthen Grounds. “What in the world is a _love smack_?”

Jongdae waves his hand at him dismissively, “I’ll explain later,” before he’s staring at him again, golden eyes hardened. “If you won’t say anything else, then tell me where we are going again.”

“I won’t say anything else because nothing else happened!” Minseok breathes in frustration, turning away from the other to make his way towards the medical hall at the other side of the large platform in the center of the city. “It was a simple press of lips on bare skin, and we are going to the medical hall.”

Jongdae makes a loud, unflattering sound behind him once again, but Minseok dutifully ignores it in favor of entering the hall and scanning the corridors and beds. He catches sight of Joohyun walking by, quickly jogging up to catch her before she sees another patient. “Hello, Joohyun,” he greets, watching as she gives him a quick, confused bow in return, “Has Chanyeol already finished today?”

“Yes? Yixing came by earlier and they both left together.”

Minseok thanks her before he’s dashing out of the medical hall and heading towards the western outskirts where he knows Yixing lives. He can hear Jongdae scrambling behind him to keep up, but he’d like to make his friend work a little bit harder just because he can. He smiles when he hears Jongdae groan before he’s jogging to catch up to him.

“And tell me why we’re going to see Yixing again?” Jongdae asks, now able to keep up with Minseok’s pace. “I’ve decided I’m leaving within a month’s time,” he says breathlessly, “It’ll give us all time to adjust and for me to train a new advisor for you.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me,” Minseok mutters, shaking his head at him as he finally slows down to a bearable walk. Disappointment and sadness flare in his chest at the thought of his best friend leaving him, but one look at Jongdae’s calm and content face is enough to dispel all the worries building up within him at his loss. “Did Baekhyun use his _fantastic body_ to persuade you?”

Jongdae laughs, shoving his shoulder as if that thought was absurd. “I used _my body_ to persuade Baekhyun.” He laughs harder when Minseok gives him a scandalized look. “Baekhyun wanted me to assert to you that it wasn’t his idea. Some sort of evidence was needed.”

“I highly doubt that,” Minseok murmurs, shaking his head rapidly to stop the oncoming images again, “You just wanted to get in his bed.” He doesn’t say anything else after that, too scared to learn more about his advisor’s personal affairs.

Traveling through the city proper to the outskirts has always been an interesting change in scenery. While the city proper is more crowded, the outskirts are more dispersed, more free space to roam and play around in while being within reach of the larger groups of people. Where concrete has dominated the city proper, large stones and dirt cover the outskirt lands.

“That house over there is Yixing’s,” Jongdae quietly informs, pointing to a small house made of stones. An abundance of flowers decorate the exterior and Minseok can recognize some of the Light Bringers lining up the pathway to his front door. He can say he’s not surprised.

Minseok stops right before the walkway, staring at the wooden door in front of them. It feels strange to him, like he’s returning to a home he’s never even imagined or dreamed of. Everything about this place feels familiar yet he doesn’t know why. He’s shifting from foot to foot, uncertain, until Jongdae gently knocks against his side. There’s a soft smile on his face when he inclines his head towards the house.

“I recognize that expression,” Jongdae quietly says, gently taking his arm and leading him towards the front door, “It’s a strange feeling, right? Nostalgia.”

Minseok nods before he can stop himself, gasping when he stumbles and the stone inside his robes shuffles in the movement. Jongdae steadies him with both arms before he’s knocking, Chanyeol’s voice bellowing within the small home. And honestly, Minseok doesn’t know what to expect when the door opens and Yixing is standing there, wearing that same outfit from the night in the gardens, looking a lot better than he did earlier. He looks surprised.

“Minseok?” Yixing asks in disbelief, before he’s moving aside to let them in. “Hello, advisor,” he greets, bowing to them for good measure, “What are you two doing here?”

“I would like to express my condolences,” Jongdae quickly says, presenting him the formal bow, “Your mother had been kind when I would visit years ago.”

There’s a soft look of understanding on Yixing’s face. Minseok can’t look away. “Thank you, Jongdae,” he says, giving him a small smile before turning, “Chanyeol is keeping me company. Would you like some tea?”

They can hear Chanyeol greeting them from the kitchen, deep voice rumbling throughout the house, and Minseok’s eyes widen as he immediately clings to Jongdae, memories of his dream slowly taking over his mind. It’s not nearly as threatening or loud as the rumbling in his dream, but it’s enough to pump his heart into overdrive.

“Minseok?” Jongdae questions, sounding worried and uncertain, “Minseok, what’s wrong?”

Chanyeol is speaking again, much softer than before, but Minseok feels like he can’t breathe until he’s being moved into cooler arms instead. His knees have gone weak and he relies on the strength in front of him. “Minseok,” Yixing calls gently, “What’s wrong?”

His city was collapsing in that dream, a terror story an elderly man told him on the Earthen Grounds once. It was a story of their city using up its resources, running out of ways of remaining in the sky and falling to the ground below, crashing until there’s nothing left in their beautiful lives, gone like a shroud of smoke. It was too realistic, knowing with his education that one day, their beautiful city would truly end some day.

“Minseok, come here.”

Minseok moves willingly with Yixing until he’s lying on his daybed by the window, panes and drapes opened to let the clouds and fresh air in. He breathes them in deep, clinging onto Yixing’s arms when he tries to move away from him. “That dream didn’t even last long,” he mutters, more to himself than to Yixing, “It didn’t last that long.”

“You’re right,” Yixing agrees, reaching with a hand to sweep his hair out of his eyes. He looks worried sitting by his side but it’s replaced with a soft smile when their eyes meet. “Bad dreams don’t last long.”

“Minseok,” Jongdae calls, and when Minseok turns to stare at him, he’s standing in the center of the room with Chanyeol at his side. He looks like he knows what’s happening. He should. He was in the library with Minseok not too long ago picking out all the texts they had with Dreamcatchers in them. “Why don’t you rest?” he suggests, smiling at him as he gestures for Chanyeol to return to the kitchen, “When you wake, we will have a meal prepared for you. You’ve been having a truly eventful week, after all, with the unbearable heat of the summer season.”

Like with all advices from his friend, he accepts them willingly, closing his eyes and holding on tightly to Yixing’s hand before falling asleep.

 

The city proper looks desolate, void of any form of life, and Minseok stumbles as he makes his way through the streets. He doesn’t hear his people chattering happily and he doesn’t hear any birds chirping. It’s eerily quiet, but Minseok takes that as a good sign that this part of his city has safely vacated to the Earthen Grounds. He stands in the center of the city, where he had a platform erected for those who wanted to perform for others, and waits as he channels all his energy into the core of his being. Maybe if he can freeze the center of the city, the impact won’t be as harsh to anybody surrounding them, and it’ll melt by the time it hits the grounds.

Another rumbling echoes, a house collapsing in the distance, and Minseok jumps at the loud noise it creates. When he opens his eyes, he can see part of his palace crumbling in the distance too, making his heart ache like all the uprooted plants that surrounded him. He jumps when someone calls for him, spinning to see Yixing running for him.

“We have to go,” Yixing tells him, words rushed, “Jongdae is already waiting by your gardens with Jongin and Sehun.”

Minseok wants to ask him why he came from a different direction, but he sees the glint of his present in Yixing’s hand when he holds it up with a smile.

“I’m not leaving a part of you here to perish.”

Minseok sighs at the words in his sleep, moving in closer to the soothing warmth on his side. He doesn’t feel as panicked, more refreshed, when a hand comes to brush his hair out of his eyes again. It’s Yixing, by the way he feels as if he’s being healed. “Yixing,” Minseok breathes, hearing the other hum in acknowledgment.

“I haven’t left.”

“More like he couldn’t with you clinging onto him,” Minseok can hear Jongdae mutter somewhere in the distance. He doesn’t hesitate to release a blast of ice in the direction of his voice, feeling the air heat around them briefly, before his ice disappears into thin air. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Of course.”

Minseok doesn’t feel as panicked anymore, slowly waking to full consciousness to see Yixing hovering over him with his back to the raised side of the daybed and window, eyes a beautiful array of purples and blues again. Since when had he moved to lie in Yixing’s lap?

“What if I told you I may have saw your dreams?” Yixing quietly asks, looking at him uncertainly before looking up to the others entering the room. There’s an unasked, follow-up question that hangs in the air between them.

“Your eyes are those pretty colors again,” Minseok says in response, turning until he can reach up and poke his cheek. It brings a smile to Yixing’s face and it makes Minseok happy, remembering the present he was going to give Yixing before he tired himself out.

Besides the hand constantly sweeping the hair out of his face, Yixing’s free hand is tucked into the pillows at their side, refraining from touching any other part of him. He wouldn’t mind if he touched him a bit more though, maybe gently caress his cheek with the intent of another soft kiss.

Minseok hums as he pulls out an ice crystal, clear and defined. Inside it, the full bloom of a black rose is encased, freezing it in eternity to keep even when its siblings and offspring die. “It’s one of the rare roses of the gardens,” he explains, holding it up to Yixing. “It’s not even as cold as ice normally is. It won’t melt either.”

Yixing takes it with careful hands, cupping them underneath the ice crystal to stare at it with wide eyes. “You can do this?”

“It’s actually one of the darkest crimson roses,” Jongdae further explains, Minseok sighing softly in appreciation. He still feels tired. “Minseok had perfected the technique a couple of years ago. The only problem is that if he’s close to death, the crystal will slowly break until it shatters completely with his death. Although, that problem could be considered more as a blessing to all of us.”

“The Light Bringer I had encased with ice and given to Jongdae had cracked when I got attacked on the Earthen Grounds,” Minseok says, turning to bury his face in Yixing’s stomach. “Chanyeol even has one too.”

“Each person on the counsel has one, but which one cracks depends on how severely injured Minseok gets,” Chanyeol mentions. Minseok can hear the smile in his voice. “I will return to the medical hall. I’ll be back later.” The door opens and closes before Jongdae simply leaves as well, presumably to the kitchen where they can hear the stove turning on.

“But I’m not on the counsel,” Yixing quietly says and Minseok can feel his stomach contracting with each exhale against his nose.

“No,” Minseok agrees, smiling as he feels a hand rub down his back. “That takes too much paperwork and politics.”

“Then why give this to me?”

“Why did you kiss me earlier?”

“This isn’t because of my mother’s passing, is it?” Yixing mumbles, but when Minseok finally looks up at him, he’s admiring the crystal in front of him, sad expression in his eyes despite the beautiful colors swirling within them.

“Partially,” Minseok answers before reaching out to pull Yixing’s hand from the pillows. His heart speeds as he holds it, playing with Yixing’s delicate fingers that have roughened over the years. “It also reminds me of you.”

Yixing smiles at the way Minseok distracts himself, but he doesn’t see it. “If you think about it,” he says, waiting for Minseok to tear his gaze away from their fingers and to him, “This is like a combination of our powers. It’s beautiful.”

Sudden coughing ruins the moment, Jongdae choking on something in the kitchen and Minseok glares as he sits up away from Yixing. The healer is laughing at the interruption, taking the chance to get up and find where to place his new gift. “ _This_ is what I’ve been missing?” Jongdae calls from the kitchen before wheezing, “I’d rather still keep missing it!”

“That was the gift in your dreams,” Yixing says in thought, moments later, when Minseok is standing by the front door with Jongdae tapping his foot impatiently next to them. His eyes have returned to normal as he bows to them, almost in pure amusement. “I will keep it safe.”

“Yeah, well,” Minseok mumbles, feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck the longer Yixing stares at him with a teasing smile on his face. “Okay. Thank you.”

It’s Jongdae who groans, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. “Just kiss him already!” he yells, “I will wait here until it happens!”

Minseok doesn’t understand what’s happening until he’s being pushed against the door and Yixing is trapping him between his arms. His eyes darken considerably in this position, but Minseok is the one to grab him by his shirt and pull him into a kiss first. A strange warmth enters him and he groans at the sensation, pulling Yixing closer until the other is tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He’s never felt so warm before.

“You’re making it snow out here, Minseok!”

Minseok lets out a breathless laugh, but Yixing licking his way into his mouth easily swallows it.

“At least control your powers!”

Minseok thinks he’s finally found his Dreamcatcher.

**Author's Note:**

> this world is incredibly self-indulgent and rushed and may not make sense in some parts. i'm sorry ;;


End file.
